


Late nights and Poker games

by Iamprongsie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1920's slang, 1920s, F/M, Gen, Illegal Gin made in bathtubs, Lance loses a shit ton of money yet again, M/M, Matt's the Bartender, Poker, Shiro and Allura are engaged, Speakeasies, Swing Dancing, TOO MUCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamprongsie/pseuds/Iamprongsie
Summary: The voltron crew run a speakeasy in Harlem. Matt makes Gin in a bathtub, Lance loses money at Poker, and Shiro and Allura get engaged.





	

It was a good night, Pidge decided, as Hunk spun her around the dance floor while the band played another fast tune. Matt was behind the bar, Lance and Keith talking quietly in the corner, and Shiro and Allura wildly spinning around the floor, with moves big enough to rival Lance’s best.  
The Sheik of Araby started, and Lance whooped and held his hand out to Keith in an exaggerated bow. Keith blushed and took it, and they immediately started hopping around the dance floor. Pidge took Hunk’s outstretched hand and sat down at a table near the bar, where they had left their drinks. She quickly leant down and undid her shoes, grimacing.

“Shoes too tight?” Hunk asked, looking concerned.  
“Nah, just tired,” She drawled back, giving him a sultry grin and sipping her drink. He smiled back and took a sip of his, watching the dancing couples with amusement. “How long will it be before Keith spins into a table?”  
“I give him around five minutes” Hunk mused, looking thoughtful. “Usually I would give him ten, but he’s had a few giggle waters.”

“What’s got them so loud?” Allura wondered as she walked past the table, drink in one hand and cigarette holder in the other. “Usually Keith’s only like this when he’s half-seas-over, and Lance is like that normally.”  
“Well,” Pidge snickered, grinning like the cat that got the cream. “I say that Keith is actually completely ossified, and that Lance is more exuberant than usual because normally when we go out it ends in a raid, and it hasn’t yet.”  
“And I say it’s because it’s a good night,” Hunk chuckled. Allura snickered and walked in the direction of the bar. 

Just them Shiro walked up to them, cigarette lit. “Have any of you seen Allura?”  
“She walked past here around five minutes ago, I think she’s at the bar,” Pidge said, waving behind her in the general direction of the bar.  
“Keith and Lance look like they’re going to pass out any minute,” Hunk grinned, pointing at the dancing pair.  
“I’ll get them a drink then. And thanks, you two,” Shiro smirked and walked to the bar, narrowly dodging Keith and Lance who seemed to be doing an over-elaborate form of the Charleston, where he struck up a conversation with Matt and Allura about some random drink Allura was trying to convince him to make. Pidge grinned at Lance, who was walking off the dance floor looking triumphant with a laughing Keith besides him.

Right then Keith and Lance appeared at the table, holding hands and grinning at each other. Keith sat down and grabbed Pidges drink, while Lance held his hand out for a dance.  
“Would you like to dance, small Pidge?”  
“Go chase yourself Lance, my shoes are off for the night.” Pidge responded, laughing and batting his hand away. “Allura might dance with you, though last time I saw her she was at the bar. She’s probably necking with Shiro somewhere now.”  
“What, again?” Keith laughed, finishing Pidge’s drink in one go. “I thought Shiro was getting the last round?”  
“I’ll go and find them,” Pidge sighed. “I need a drink anyway, since someone finished mine,” She glared playfully at Keith, putting her shoes on. “Anyone else want anything?”  
“I’ll have another one of these, thanks Katie,” Hunk grinned, waggling his empty glass at her. She took it with a grin, blowing him a kiss.  
“Let me guess Lance, a Hanky Panky?” She smiled, bringing up an inside joke from a while ago.  
“Got it in one!” He leant back in his chair and almost fell if it wasn’t for Hunk tipping him the right way up again.  
“And I’ll have a Corpse Reviver,” Keith added, grinning at Lance’s antics.  
“I’ll be back then,” Pidge declared, and wove her way through the tables and dancing couples towards the bar. 

“One Bee’s Knees, one Corpse Reviver, one Hanky Panky, and I think I’ll have a Last Word, thanks Matt,” She ordered, taking a seat at the bar and smiling at her brother.  
“Let me guess, Hunk, Keith, and Lance?” He questioned, starting to mix the drinks she’d ordered.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She asked sweetly, watching him create the cocktails. “What was Allura getting you to make this time?”  
“Some form of a Mary Pickford and a French 75, but with half measures so she didn’t get too zozzled this time. She let me taste it and it’s not that bad, I might do that drink for next week's specials if Coran will let me. Oh! If Keith can get more stuff for the Hooch soon that’ll be great, we’re running low again. I’ll have to tell Shiro so he doesn’t forget and take a bath in that again.” Matt replied, expertly pouring Gin and Vermouth to make a Hanky Panky, Lance’s favoured drink. Pidge grinned and scanned the dark, smoky room for any sign of Shiro and Allura. She saw Hunk, Keith, and Lance sitting at their table, playing poker.

“How much money do you think Lance’s gonna lose tonight?” She asked Matt, watching him mix three drinks at the same time.  
“Around the $50 mark, I reckon,” Matt replied offhandedly, handing her a tray of drinks. “Those are the last ones for the night because we close in half an hour and I don’t think any of us want to be making drinks at midnight.”  
“Like last week, you mean?” She smirked at him, sweeping away with the drinks to avoid the comment he sent after her.  
“That was for you!”

“Alright folks, I have your drinks!” Pidge grinned, effectively pausing the poker game going on at the table. “One Corpse Reviver, one Hanky Panky, and one Bee’s Knees, and I’m the Last Word,” She handed out the drinks, kissing Hunk on the cheek and taking a look at his cards. “You have a full house, you can win this one and take Lance out,” She whispered in his ear, then to the others. “I’m going to find Shiro and Allura, bar’s closing in half an hour. Also Keith, if you can get more hooch ingredients soon that’d be great, we’re running low again.” Keith nodded in acknowledgement, taking a sip of his drink and checking his cards.  
“I’ll see what I can do, that new cop’s making it a bit harder now,” He replied, waving his hand around in the air.  
“Right. I need to find Shiro and warn him now, and Lance?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t lose that much money.”

“Thanks Pidge!” The boys chorused, and she heard Lance swearing and handing over a wad of cash as she walked through the bar. She spotted the familiar white hair, and made a beeline straight to the back door, where she was greeted by the sight of Shiro and Allura aggressively necking, a new sapphire ring on Allura’s ring finger.  
“Bank’s closed you two!” She grinned, breaking up the couple. “Is that a handcuff I spy, Allura?”  
Allura’s face had turned roughly the colour of Keith’s tie.  
“Maybe, Katie,” She smirked, while Shiro smiled at her.  
“I asked her to marry me,” Shiro explained, smiling at his girlfriend. “And she said yes.”  
“Congratulations! Now, on other issues, bar closes in half an hour, and we need to meet at your place to make more hooch. We’re running low again, and Keith has some of the stuff but that new cop’s making if difficult to get the rest,” She explained, leading them through the crowd back to the game of Poker. 

“I can take Sendak,” Shiro assured. “What would an innocent veteran want with hooch-making supplies anyway?” He teased.  
“I can only imagine,” She deadpanned, walking backwards into the table, disrupting the poker game and causing Lance to lose his hand for the fifth time.  
“Pidge! I was just about to win!” He whined, affronted.  
“No you weren’t, Keith was about to destroy you. And besides, we need to go soon.”

Everyone grumbled but packed up and filed out of the door, waving to Matt and ending up in downtown Harlem, close to Pidge and Alluras brownstone and a twenty minute walk to Lance, Hunk, and Keith’s flat in the tenement district.  
“Right!” Allura rubbed her hands together, back in ‘Mother’ mode after delegating the job to Pidge for the night. “Tomorrow three of you need to start the new batch of hooch, and I think that’s it! I’m going to head for home now. Good night!” She kissed Shiro and walked off with him into the night. 

“We’d better go too Keith, otherwise we’re going to end up on the couch at the brownstone again,” Lance said, putting an arm around Keith’s shoulders and guiding them home. As they walked off, Pidge could hear a conversation about how much money Lance had lost that night drift back to them. 

“We’d better go as well,” Hunk said to her, taking her hand in his. “It’s getting late. Want me to walk you to your door?”  
“Please,” Pidge said, walking down the sidewalk with her hand in his.  
“I love you, Katie.”  
“I love you too, Hunk.”

**Author's Note:**

> OK! *rubs hands together* This AU has like six days of non-stop jazz to thank, as well as a lot of research on it (too much).  
> Slang:  
> Giggle Water - Alcoholic drink (like gin)  
> Half-Seas-Over - Shitfaced  
> Ossified - Drunk  
> Go Chase Yourself - Get out of here! (Used like a friendly insult)  
> Zozzled - yet another word for drunk  
> Hooch - Illegal Alcohol (usually Gin, which was made in bathtubs)  
> Necking - Making out  
> Handcuff - Engagement Ring  
> Bank's Closed - Stop making out!
> 
>  
> 
> And! The drinks that the gang have are actual drinks from the prohibition era. The gun they used was often not safe or tasted bad, so they masked the taste with small amounts of honey, sugar, and other sweet liqueurs, as well as syrups and fruit juice.
> 
> (Also can you tell I ran out of inspiration and motivation towards the end? oops)


End file.
